St Valentine's jukebox of oneshots
by Aya Williams
Summary: Three oneshots loosely inspired by love songs. 1st oneshot: Just a kiss featuring Nommy. 2nd oneshot: Teardrops on my guitar: onesided trestin. 3rd oneshot: Complicated: Codette
1. Nommy: Just a kiss- Lady antebellum

When he first met her, a relationship was the last thing on his mind. Some might say it was a sign of his gayness. Those people were idiots. He had been walking down the hall on his way to copy some papers. A boring task, but one that was expected of the student council President. He turned the corner to find a group of cheerleaders picking on a specific one.

Noah wasn't the caring type. Bullying happened everyday, it was a fact of life. There were a couple of things that persuaded him to help this girl out. The first was that it would be good for his rep. Election would come again eventually and anything he could do to beat Courtney was a bonus. The second was that he really liked putting the 'elite' in their place.

"Ladies where are your hall passes?" He asked. The girls stopped picking on the one cheerleader. They stared at him incredulously.

"Excuse me?" One of them said. She had blonde hair and a mole on one of her cheeks.

"Where are your hall passes?" He repeated.

"Do you know who we are? We're the cheer squad." The 'leader' said as though that meant something.

"I gathered that from the uniforms." He remarked drolly. "I suppose your coach gave you a hall pass?"

The girls looked like they couldn't believe him. It was like they weren't used to being caught out. They turned their heads back to the blonde, who at this point he was sure was head cheerleader. "Who are you to ask us for our hall passes?"

Noah pulled out his badge. "Student council President. Now give me your hall passes or you all get detention."

"Samey had them!" The head cheerleader said, pushing the girl they'd all been picking to the floor in front of him.

Noah sighed, they were looking for a scape goat. "Did they give you any hall passes?"

"Of course we did, why would we lie?" The blonde with the mole answered before the girl could speak.

"I want to hear her say it." He told her. He turned to the bullied girl. "Did they give you any hall passes?"

The girl gulped as the cheer squad glared at her. Then a determined look came over her face. "No they didn't, but um, I have mine right here." She said handing him a hall pass.

Noah looked it over, it was official ,up to date, and signed. "Everything appears to be in order. Very well Sammy you may go."

"How'd you know my name?" Sammy asked, looking excited.

"It's on your hall pass." He deadpanned.

"Oh…" She trailed sheepishly.

He turned to the others and pulled out his pad of detention slips. "As for the rest of you, you're getting detention." He saw the group of cheerleaders glare at Sammy as she ran off. Maybe she'd get some peace now.

/

The next time he saw her she was lying on the floor clutching her side. It wasn't hard for him to see she was hurt. He knelt down to grab her attention. "What happened?"

When she answered it was in a voice addled by pain."The others weren't happy with me after our run in last week. So they decided to punish me."

Noah nodded, this was grounds to suspend her squad. Physically harming a student was a huge offense."Is that where it hurts?" He asked, using his head to indicate the part of her side she was clutching. The blonde nodded. "I need to see it."

"Okay." She gasped, moving her hand from the spot. Noah moved in for a closer look and winced. A large bruise roughly the size of the front end of a high heel shoe stood out from her flesh. It was swollen with a dark purple hue and he could tell it was only going to get worse. Apparently she noticed his wince because she asked. "Is it really that bad?"

"We need to get you to the infirmary. I won't be able to carry you, do you think you can walk if I support you?" He hoped she could, otherwise he was going to have to get backup and who knew what might happen to her in the meantime?

"I think so. Help me up." She asked to which Noah obliged. Together they slowly made their way to the nurse's office. When they got there the nurse looked her over. It was clear she knew this was a result of bullying from the look on her face. A few minutes later she took Noah aside.

"Do you know who did this to her? She won't tell me." the nurse asked him.

"It was the cheer squad. She said they were mad at her. From the looks of it they kicked her in the side, multiple times." Noah told her. The nurse nodded and Noah knew the squad was getting suspended.

Their next encounter was about two weeks after that. He was heading home when he noticed her staring at him. She looked like she wanted to say something. "You know most people say hi." He remarked drolly.

She took a deep breath and approached him. "So I wanted to thank you for all your help." She whispered.

"Just doing my job as student Council President." He brushed her off. Who knew what Courtney would do if he didn't, and he refused to let her have the position.

"That might be true, but I really like you. So um I was wondering… would you go out with me?" She asked, looking like she was bracing herself for rejection.

It wasn't like this was the first time Noah had been asked out. Usually the answer was no. This could be for a number of reasons, some had been trying to use his position. Some were annoying, and some he just didn't like personality wise. Sammy was different though. There was nothing inherently bad about her, and he would already know if she was trying to take advantage of him. "Why not." It was a long shot but what did he have to lose?  
"Really?" She asked, and while he would normally reply with a sarcastic no, the hope in her eyes was too much for him.

"Yes really." He smiled.

"Great! So I was thinking we could hang out at the park, that is if you want to." She said, still sounding like she was asking him.

"The park sounds fine." He agreed.

"Great! So um is Friday after school good?" She asked.

"That should be fine." He replied.

"Then I'll see you!" She beamed, he turned with a nod, and she ran off, not realizing he could see her pumping her fist from his peripheral vision.

When the day finally arrived they didn't do much. He didn't bother dressing up, and neither did she. It was a casual first date. They went to the nearby park and watched the clouds. Noah found he enjoyed watching her when she was happy. There was something wonderful about seeing someone who had been beaten so badly so full of life. She turned to look at him and her breath caught. "You're smiling."

"Stop the presses, it's the apocalypse." He snarked.

She reached forward and grabbed his hand. "I like it." The two sat in silence for awhile. Eventually they started to head home. According to Sammy her house was not that far from here. So he decided he'd walk her home. It was a date.

They reached a typical middle class dwelling and Noah walked her to the door. "So this is it." Sammy said looking at the porch.

"Yes." He confirmed. An awkward pause began as Noah stood there wondering what he should do. Part of him wanted to make out with her, he was a teenage boy after all, albeit one with more control over his emotions then most. He was worried that would scare her away though, and he knew that rushed relationships rarely lasted.

After some time he grabbed her and slowly but surely he kissed her. They were both a bit tentative. This was Noah's first date, and he had a feeling her twin sister made dating rare for her. They didn't want to mess this up. He deepened the kiss a little watching her reaction. He didn't want to push too far, that would make him another bully. Eventually they pulled away. She blushed. "Well that was nice."

Noah smiled, it might have been just a kiss goodbye but that was fine. "It was."


	2. Teardrops on my guitar- Trestin Juskota

A/N: I don't ship Justin and Trent, and I only ship Justin and Dakota in a casual way, but they fit the song well.

It should be made clear that Trent in no way wished ill of Justin's girlfriend. He was jealous but he didn't hate her. He just thought she was incredibly lucky. Lucky to have the attention of a guy as beautiful as Justin. The two were both incredibly good looking and camera hogs. Her dad was loaded and Trent didn't doubt that was one of the reasons Justin was dating her. He knew Justin was shallow and he wasn't about to delude himself.

There were things about Justin that were slightly less shallow. He did care about his friends. He was always giving them beauty tips. He remembered when the drama brothers had first formed. Justin had pulled him aside,taken out a comb, and styled his hair. When he'd asked why the answer had been simple. If Trent was going to stand next to him he had to look good. A selfless action for a selfish reason was still a selfless action.

Regardless of why the fact remained that Trent was very much attracted to Justin, and Justin was very much straight. It was creating tension within the band, palpable tension. Everyone could feel it, though Trent was pretty sure no one knew what was causing it, and he intended to keep it that way.

It was just after a show and the band was hanging back. Justin looked towards him, a perfect smile plastered on his face. Trent faked a smile back so no one would be suspicious. Loathe as he was to admit it, he was beginning to get pretty good at that kind of thing. This had happened before. Of course usually Justin would be distracted by groupies at this point. Trent guessed the bouncer was good at his job for once. This did have the side effect of an undistracted Justin, who made his way towards the guitarist.

"Hey man, did you see those groupies out there? They were going crazy." He mentioned idly.

"Of course they were Justin, you drive everyone crazy." Including me, he finished in his head.

The model chuckled. "I wasn't the only one, you're pretty popular Trent, dare I say, second only to myself."

Trent scratched the back of his neck and desperately hoped the others would chalk his blush up to embarrassment. "I don't know about that."

Justin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be modest, it's true. Girls are practically throwing themselves at you."

He chuckled nervously, this time hoping the others would think it was his modesty. He knew Justin was right, there were a lot of girls who liked him. He could easily date one of them. Yet here he was dwelling on Justin. The thought was so ludicrous he couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Justin honey I'm here!" A voice came, it was followed by the sound of several cameras. That was when she entered the backstage. She was tall, blonde, tan, shapely, and had eyes of such an unusually green hue, they rivaled his own. Her name was Dakota Milton and she was Justin's girlfriend.

Once again it should be stated Trent did not wish ill of Dakota. He didn't even resent her, not really. If it wasn't her it'd just be someone else. It wasn;t her fault Justin was straight, not that it was anyone's fault. He just hoped she knew how incredibly lucky she was to date him. Particularly for this length of time.

Justin was in and out of relationships within days, sometimes weeks. There were multiple reasons for this. Justin was not good at commitment, unless it was to himself, so it was rare for him to view a date as anything more than a brief fling. His agent encouraged this as the idea that he was single, and willing to date so frequently, was appealing to his , mostly, female audience.

Dakota was different though, the two had been dating for about a month and a half. There were many reasons for this as well. For one thing Dakota was one of the few women who could stand next to Justin without being overshadowed by him. They looked good together, something both Justin and his agent were well aware of. Another reason was that dating Dakota Milton, the daughter of one of the richest men on the planet, was great for publicity. Justin was getting more offers than he'd ever had. Dating Justin was really good for Dakota's image too.

To be honest, Trent wasn't sure the two actually liked each other, or if they just liked the benefits dating the other gave them. Not that it really mattered why they were dating each other. Still it gave Trent some calm to think that this was the case. He knew it shouldn't because it didn't change that fact that Justin was straighter than a ruler, but it did.

"Trent?" He was taken out of this thoughts by Justin calling his name. From the look on the model's face he'd been trying to talk to him.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Dakota and I are going to dinner. We thought you might want to join?" He asked.

Trent looked at Dakota, but she didn't seem to mind the idea of Trent joining them. In fact she looked like she could care less. She was too busy posing for the paparazzi she had follow her everywhere. That said Trent did mind.

"Nah, I'll see you back at the hotel." He said, smiling weakly.

"You sure man?" The model asked.

"Yeah." As Trent watched the two of them leave he sighed. Maybe it would have been nice to go to dinner with Justin, but he didn't want to feel like a third wheel. More importantly he wasn't sure he could handle watching Dakota flirt with her the guy he liked. Even if she had every right to.

If Trent was being completely honest with himself, he actually thought they made a better couple than he and Justin would. He was a hopeless romantic, and Justin was a serial dater. He didn't take relationships seriously, and Trent was pretty sure Dakota didn't either. So as much as he hated to admit it, it was probably a good thing Justin was straight, because no matter how many times he told himself he wouldn't be hurt when Justin inevitably broke up with him. He knew that it would.

He sighed, maybe he'd go home and veg out to the bachelor. It might help him get some sleep.


	3. Complicated- Arvil Lavigne: Codette

A/N: So this took awhile. Sorry I've been playing video games. Sometimes I just don't want to write. So I promise to update all my stories this month but it will be a little slower than normal.

As for the song this time. I consider it the theme song of Codette. With Bridgette liking Cody for who he is and Cody trying to be cool because he doesn't think girls will like him otherwise.

With respect to the reviewers:

TDFan and Bridgekiel: Yeah but ultimately Trent is better off.

Ludex002: none taken. Everyone has their own opinion.

Guy Buddy: Wait no more! Glad you enjoyed them

Bridgette loved her boyfriend. He was sweet, caring, and often had her best interest in mind. Sometimes he could be goofy but she found that endearing. He'd get excited over the smallest of things, like buying her a pop or a peck on the cheek.

He could screw things up, occasionally. Like the time he wanted to take her somewhere fancy so he took her to a steakhouse. It had all turned out fine since they had a salad bar, but Bridgette made sure to remind him she was vegetarian afterwards.

Then there was the time he had serenaded her from her window. It was sweet, one neighbor had gotten annoyed, and another had thought he was creeping on her and called the police. He was informed that it was okay to sing to his girlfriend but to do it around six or seven rather than three in the morning. Despite those flaws she loved her boyfriend. There was one flaw she hated though.

"Hey Bridge, you're looking fine!" Cody said, clicking his tongue and give her a pair of finger guns. She couldn't help but groan. She loved Cody, but that was just the thing, she loved Cody, not this act he put on. For some reason there were times, especially if they were in public, that Cody would feel the need to act 'masculine'. Like he was a ladies man. She wondered what had set it off this time, then she noticed both Alejandro and Justin were in the hallways as well.

"You don't have to act like that around me, or around anyone for that matter." She told him. Rarely just saying that would help, but more often than not it didn't.

"What act babe? This is the real Codmeister." He replied, once more giving her the finger guns.

Bridgette hated Codmeister. He wasn't her boyfriend, he was what boyfriend thought she wanted. "Look Cody was there something you wanted?" If he was going to act like this she didn't want to be around him.

"Yeah, I came to ask you out babe. Pick you up around five?" He asked. The real Cody never called her babe, and he was always making sure she actually wanted to go out before trying to ask what time. She didn't know why he thought she'd prefer this.

"It's a school night. Maybe some other time." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" He called, and for just a moment Bridgette heard that real Cody, It didn't last long. "I mean that's cool, the Codster can wait." She rolled her eyes and went on her way.

That Friday he approached her again. She was hoping he'd stopped trying with the act but the moment he spoke those hopes were quashed. "Hey babe, I'm here to ask you to go with me to the movies." He said giving her the finger guns. It was getting to the point that she winced every time she saw them.

"Maybe if my actual boyfriend was asking." She replied tersely. She was so sick of this, she just wanted to hang with her boyfriend, not the caricature talking to her.

"This is your actual boyfriend. I know I'd be surprised I'd landed such a specimen of manhood too." He said with a wink.

"Until you start acting like yourself, don't talk to me!" She stormed off in a huff. Why couldn't he see that she liked him for who he was! She was so upset she didn't even notice Courtney until she ran into her. "Ugh, I'm so sorry Courtney."

The type A calmed herself. "No problem, I can

see your upset. What is it this time?"

Bridgette sighed. "Codmeister."

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, I suspected that. I don't even know why you're dating him."

She gave the brunette a mild glare. "I don't know, why are you dating Gw-" Before she could finish, Courtney covered her mouth.

"You know I don't want anyone to know about that! Election is coming up." The type A said looking around anxiously.

"Courtney people don't care about that anymore. In fact revealing you're bi would probably get you more votes." She deadpanned.

"Maybe, but I can't risk it. If Noah wins again I'm going to go insane!" She took a deep breath. "But that's not important right now. What's important is to help you out."

"Okay, so I've tried showing him that I don't like Codmeister, but he doesn't seem to get it." She sighed.

"Look Bridgette, sometimes you can be too nice. You need to sit down with him and tell him to his face how you feel."

"What if he doesn't listen?" At least when she kept hinting she could pretend he just didn't understand yet. If she outright told him and he still didn't let up she might have to break up with him.

"Then you have to make him listen. You have to get through that thick skull of his and tell him you won't put up with this anymore!"

Bridgette smirked. "You wouldn't happen to be talking from experience, would you?"

Courtney blushed. "M-maybe, but that doesn't matter! What matters is I'm right."

She sighed. "Okay the next time I see him I'll tell him."

It was Saturday morning when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and got up from her comfortable position on the couch. When she opened the door she felt like slamming it shut again.

"Hey babe, thought you might want to go to the movies with me?" He said with a tongue click.

She was about to tell him that she wasn't interested, when she remembered what Courtney said. She took a deep breath and gave Cody a serious look. "Cody we need to talk." For a a split second she saw worry in his eyes, but he quickly covered it up.

"Sure thing babe. What did you want to talk about?"

She took a moment to organize her thoughts. "Cody you have to stop acting like this."

"Acting like what babe?"

"Acting like someone you're not." She replied.

"What are talking about, this is me." He said with more finger guns.

"No it's not!" She yelled. She was pretty sure the entire neighborhood knew about it now but she didn't care. "This is Codmeister! That stupid act you put on whenever we're around a large group of classmates! I don't want Codmeister! I want the guy who always asks how my day is, the guy who lets me have his last candy bar just because I'm hungry, the guy who makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world!" She didn't realize it but tears were running down her face. "I want my boyfriend back."

Moments later she felt a gentle hand wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry Bridgette. I never meant for this to get so out of hand. When I saw Justin and Alejandro I started to feel like I wasn't good enough. So I started to act like Codmeister because it made me feel more confident. When you said you wanted to go some other time, it made me feel worse. Then when I saw you on Friday I just kind of fell into it. When you got mad at me, I felt so inadequate that I completely withdrew into Codmeister, because he was worthy of you." At this point Cody was looking at the porch. "You're the most amazing girl I know, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

Bridgette cupped his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "Oh Cody, I love you, flaws and all, Don't you ever think you're not good enough. No matter how many Alejandro's and Justin's I could have, I want my Cody."

He gave her a gap toothed grin. "Thanks, I had no idea how much I needed to hear that. So um, you know that theater that shows old films?"

"Yeah."

"They're showing free Willie this week. Do you think you could go with me?" He asked.  
Bridgette chuckled and gave him a kiss. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
